Te extraño toda, toda
by KittyEvey
Summary: Vi como el aparato me señalaba que el mensaje salía del buzón de mi teléfono, como si eso garantizara que le fuera a llegar más pronto a mi amada. En esta ocasión sí lo clasificaré T, aunque, advierto, es la historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas.


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Les presento una historia sencilla y corta, al menos más corta que la gran mayoría que he publicado. Está inspirada en una canción de Eduardo Capetillo, "Te extraño toda, toda". No recuerdo la época, sólo que es de su segundo disco como solista y después de haber protagonizado una telenovela de los tiempos del Rock'nd Roll. Seguro podrán encontrarla en el baúl de los recuerdos de you tube._

_Gracias por su paciencia, espero les entretenga. Ceci, ya encontré la canción que me sugeriste, sólo dame un poco de tiempo._

**Te extraño toda, toda**

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Abrí mis ojos, y repentinamente, a pesar de tener los cobertores encima, sentí frío. El calor que extrañaba era el de tu cuerpo de piel requemada, no estabas.

Serían dos largas semanas en que debería soportar tu ausencia. Pero era lo justo, ¿cómo no sentirme orgullosa de ti? Te habían elegido de entre un sin número de solicitudes para participar en un curso que ofrecía el FBI para el manejo de técnicas nuevas en la investigación criminal: era una combinación de programas de software, introducción a técnicas de laboratorio, ejercicios para un mejor acondicionamiento físico y técnicas de búsqueda en condiciones extremas.

Era mi turno de extrañarte, tú nunca habías puesto objeciones cuando asistía a Quantico para capacitarme en técnicas forenses. Siempre me animabas a que asistiera, ya fuera a recibir cursos o a impartir conferencias, porque sabes que me encanta aprender cosas nuevas y compartir lo que he probado. Ahora yo debía y quería apoyarte en algo que te apasiona y que ayudará a atrapar a los delincuentes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que mi razón me da todas estas explicaciones, y que mi corazón está genuinamente contento por ti, no puedo evitar desear que estés aquí, como todos los días.

Escuché el timbrar de mi teléfono, me saltó el corazón, estiré mi mano para tomarlo: el identificador me dice que son mensajes tuyos; me imaginé que te diste tiempo para escribirme a hurtadillas mientras esperabas turno para entrar a las regaderas, cuidando que no te vieran los compañeros del grupo.

- "Será el último regaderazo que me dé antes de nuestra práctica de campo, nos llevan a acampar para entrenarnos en búsqueda en situaciones extremas J xoxo :)

- "Por favor, cuídate, y no trates de demostrar que eres mejor que tus compañeros masculinos, lo eres, no necesitas arriesgarte M xoxo"

- "Ja, ja ¿habla de mí, Dra. Isles? ¿me conoces? Sí, me conoces, te amo y te extraño, me tengo que ir XOXO ;) J"

- "Y yo te amo a ti, también te extraño M XOXO :)"

Vi como el aparato me señalaba que el mensaje salía del buzón de mi teléfono, como si eso garantizara que le fuera a llegar más pronto a mi amada.

La extraño, extraño oír sus pasos, deambulando por la casa, bailoteando en la cocina, preparándome café, descalza, para luego llevarme un tazón humeante, pasando por el lobby para recoger el periódico y encontrarme en la terraza respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, disfrutando los primeros rayos del sol, mientras siento su abrazo por la espalda y un beso en mi mejilla que le correspondo sin prisas.

Termino de estirarme, volteo a mi lado izquierdo, suspiro y comienzo un diálogo imaginario contigo: extraño sentir que te levantas de tu lado de la cama, y el calor que surge en mi corazón y en mi vientre, cuando echas a volar mi imaginación al verte sin nada más encima, que mi camisa a rayas.

Me hubiera gustado escribirte en el mensaje, que en este preciso momento, extraño tu rostro junto al mío, ver tu cara adormilada y tu sonrisa matutina. Extraño tus simples travesuras, como cuando me acaricias en lugares sensibles mientras se abre el portón de la cochera, no puedes evitar tu risita de niña al ver mi cara frustrada por no poder regresarte las mismas caricias por el riesgo de que nos mire algún vecino mientras van pasando camino a sus trabajos.

Me convenzo al fin de quitarme la bata de seda azul para entrar a bañarme. Destapo tu shampoo para recordar tu olor cuando sales de la regadera. Me percato, mientras estoy en el vestidor, que la intensidad de tu mirada en mi ropa es lo que me ayuda a elegir el atuendo del día, siempre me gusta estar deseable para ti. ¿Hoy cómo podré decidir qué llevarme? Recorrí todo el guardarropa, y escogí algo que sé que te gusta.

Voy a la cocina y preparo mi taza de café, camino distraída y me quedo parada en el ventanal. Decido qué desayunar y qué llevarme de almorzar. Salgo a la terraza y me tiro en la silla del mueble; suspiré observando la mesa: hoy nadie puso una flor en el vaso al servir el desayuno, ni te llamé la atención por ponerle tres cubos de azúcar a tu café. Regreso al cuarto para recoger mi bolso y veo colgados tus pantalones de mezclilla deslavada, empiezo a imaginarte, sin evitar un poco de sonrojo, cómo los llenas con tu figura natural.

Extraño ver tus ojos, reflejados en los míos mientras conversamos antes de ir al trabajo y oír tu voz cantando cuando escuchamos la radio encendida en el automóvil, camino al precinto.

No puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se acelera y mis manos toman el celular para escribirte otro mensaje: "Jane, te extraño toda, toda"

_**A/N**: Hermoso que nos extrañen así, ¿no? Gracias por su lectura, KEy_


End file.
